If you insist
by thesoulandmind
Summary: Takes place in Season 5 episode 18 just as Castiel finished beating Dean for betraying him. WARNING: There is rape in this story. Pairing: DeanxCastiel


I do not own Supernatural. Enjoy this DeanxCastiel pairing. WARNING: This is pretty much rape.

* * *

Dean fell to the ground as he received another kick from Castiel. How the angel had found him so quickly was nothing but bad luck for him. He looked up to see Cas posed to hit him again. "Do it! Just do, it," he screamed at the angel hoping the pain would lessen the guilt he felt for betraying him.

A small smirk crossed Castiel's lips "If you insist," his gravelly voiced drifted through the cold night air. He yanked Dean up by his collar and pressed a hot kiss right on his lips. Dean's eyes widened in shock as he tried to process what Castiel was trying to accomplish. Castiel licked Dean's lips trying to get access to his mouth, but Dean refused by tightening his lips shut. A small rumble came from Cas's chest. He was laughing at Dean's resistance. Castiel bit down on Dean's lower lip causing him to open his mouth with a gasp which allowed Castiel the access he had been previously denied. His tongue explored Dean's mouth trying to learn every inch of the hunter's mouth. Dean tried to resist, but it was too late. By this time Castiel had pinned Dean against the outside of the bar. With one hand he held Dean's wrists above his head. Castiel's other hand was grasping the back of Dean's head forcing their mouths together. He had forced one of his legs in between Dean's and was slowly creating friction near Dean's crotch. A soft moan escaped Castiel's mouth, and Dean started to panic when he felt Castiel's hardened dick press against him. Dean wiggled and squirmed as much as possible trying to get out of the grip of the angel. Without releasing his grip on Dean, Castiel ended the kiss and moved his face a few centimeters from Dean's. Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his lips as the angel panted slightly. Dean pursed his lips and shut his eyes as tight as possible afraid Cas would go in for another kiss. He could taste the blood in his mouth and his face was still throbbing from being punched, but nothing was worse than having the taste of Cas on his lips. After a few moments of waiting Dean opened one eye only to be met with dark, lust filled eyes staring right back at him. "Cas, what the hell is wrong with you," he growled, "Let go of me. This is ridiculous."

"Dean," Castiel retorted with his own low growl, "resistance is futile." Castiel released his grip on the back of Dean's neck and snaked his hand down Dean's pants. "Cas, don't," Dean pleaded as he felt Castiel working on his zipper. His plea fell on deaf ears when Castiel freed Dean from the confines of his pants and was roughly stroking his cock. Dean's breath hitched in his throat at the angel's touch. His hand was so warm and was stroking him in all the right places. Dean leaned his head back against the wall as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Dean could not deny he had some sort of feelings for the angel. He did not know what they were. At first he assumed he had suddenly started batting for the other team, but he found out rather quickly that was a very wrong assumption. One night when Sam had been out he had rented a gay porn, and he was repulsed at the idea and had to immediately turn it off; however, he still had these feelings for Castiel. He couldn't explain it, so he wrote them off as brotherly love. No matter what Dean felt Castiel what the angel was currently doing was against his will.

"Oh, Dean," the angel mumbled as he pressed his face into the crook of Dean's neck nuzzling the warm flesh there. He had started grinding his hips against Dean trying to get friction on his own erection to relieve the pressure building there.

"Cas," Dean pleaded trying to reveal his own pleasure rising with every stroke to his cock, "stop. This isn't right."

Castiel stopped stroking Dean's cock and Dean softly whimpered at that fact. Castiel pulled his head away from Dean's neck and stared at him with great intensity. His eyes were shining bright with anger and lust. "Not right?" he questioned. "After everything I have done for you and your brother you still turned your back on me, and you are going to lecture me on what is and isn't right?" A dark cloud of anger passed the angel's face as he paused for a moment waiting for Dean to respond. When Dean opened his mouth to speak the angel silenced him with another kiss. It wasn't as rough as the first. It was soft, but started building with intensity. Dean caught himself moaning as Castiel once again resumed stroking his cock.

Dean was not prepared for what happened next. Castiel spun him around pressing Dean chest first against the wall. Dean strained his neck as he tried to look back at the angel and everything fell into place. "No, Cas, no," Dean pleaded with more urgency than before. He used all the strength he had to try to break Castiel's grip, but he struggled in vain. He stilled when Castiel placed a kiss on the back of Dean's neck. Dean couldn't help, but squeeze his eyes shut as he felt Castiel's cock rubbing against his butt. He knew where this was going, and he knew it was not going to be pleasant. He didn't even know how Castiel had even freed his cock from his pants since both of his hands were busy stroking Dean and keeping him pinned against the wall.

Castiel hand once again left Dean's dick and appeared at Dean's mouth. "Suck," Castiel demanded. Dean just shook his head in response. "Dean, this is going to happen. I would rather not hurt you," Castiel responded in a soft yet desperate voice. Dean gagged slightly at the idea, but he opened his mouth and took two of Castiel's fingers into his mouth. He started to lather the fingers with his saliva and noticed the grip on his wrists was starting to loosen. He could feel Castiel going weak in the knees from Dean's simple sucking on his fingers. Castiel had again buried his head into Dean's back moaning in pleasure trying to keep himself together. Dean knew that this was the moment to break out of Castiel's grip, but as soon as he made the decision to try Castiel removed his fingers and tightened his grip once again.

Dean's pants and boxers were just pooled around his feet as he felt the first finger enter. It was the most unpleasant thing he had ever experienced. He had been stabbed, beaten, and killed by hellhounds and this was worse than all those. He grunted and tried to squeeze his asshole, but Castiel just slowly pried it open when he plunged in another finger. "Dean, don't resist," Castiel mumbled his mouth hovering over Dean's ear, "please." That's when Dean's knees buckled and he would have fallen to the ground if Castiel wasn't holding him up.

"What the hell was that?" he barked out turning to face Castiel. Another wave of pleasure hit him like a ton of bricks causing his knees to buckle again. Dean could feel the smirk that crossed Castiel's lips as Castiel's face was still hovering over the hunter's ear. "Did I forget to mention that I can intensify every feeling of pleasure that you will experience?" Castiel said as he grazed the spot that made Dean moan in pleasure. "Being an angel has its advantages." By this time Dean had no energy left to resist the angel, which finally gave Castiel the opportunity to let Dean out of his grip and grasp Dean by the hips. Castiel's dick was already slick from lube that he had mojoed out of thin air. He just enjoyed making Dean suck his fingers earlier.

Slowly he pushed into Dean trying to not hurt he human who was already writhing in pain. "I promise it will get better," Castiel tried to say as he moaned. Dean was so tight and it was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced. He stopped for a moment when he noticed Dean was biting his lower lip trying to suppress the cry of pain when Castiel had entered him. Castiel almost regretted his decision, but he knew he couldn't stop now. He continued pushing until he was all the way in. He rested his head against Dean as he waited for the hunter to adjust to the unwelcomed entrance in his ass. Unable to wait any longer Castiel began to thrust in and out of Dean. He was quickly able to find Dean's sweet spot and began hitting it with every thrust. His thrusts became erratic and harder as he neared the end. He released one of his hands from Dean's hip and began pumping the hunter in time with each thrust.

"Oh God, Dean," Cas moaned as he came inside the hunter. Dean came a few moments later and slumped against the wall. Cas was still to overcome with pleasure to realize he had taken his father's name in vain. He slowly slid out of Dean, but did not release his grip on the hunter knowing that Dean had no strength left after being beaten then violated. Dean tried to resist and pry the angel's hands off him, but Castiel was simply stronger. Dean could do nothing, but lean against the angel as Castiel redressed the hunter.

Dean was humiliated, angry, and euphoric. He never thought he could have all those emotions at the same time, but the angel seemed to have invoked them all with his little stunt. "Dean," he heard the angel say from behind him in a strained voice. Dean whipped his head around expecting to see a remorseful angel, and was completely shocked at the look in Castiel's eyes. Lust. Castiel had zero remorse in his eyes. In fact his eyes looked as if he was planning when he was going to attack Dean again.

"Don't touch me, Cas," Dean replied angrily as he shoved himself off Cas and fell to the ground. Cas gave the hunter a small sad smile as he bent over and touched Dean's shoulder knocking him out.

* * *

When Dean awoke he found himself handcuffed to a bed and Sam sitting in a chair across from him. Dean was humiliated and happy at the same time. He was glad to see Sam again, but the ache in his butt reminded him that what had happened was not a dream. He was never going to admit he had been butt fucked by an angel against a wall behind a seedy bar. Sam explained the situation to Dean about Adam being taken by the angels and he knew that he was going to have to face Castiel with a straight face as to not reveal anything about what had happened.

Dean couldn't help, but make snide rude comments to Castiel as the three of them approached the entrance of the factory. He was angry he couldn't contain himself. Dean was even angrier at the calm exterior that Castiel was portraying. He wanted to punch the angel in the face, but he knew that would have no effect. Panic started to set in once they had reached the warehouse and Castiel explained the plan.

"Whoa, wait, you are going to take on five angels?" Dean asked with disbelief. "Isn't that suicide?"

"Maybe it is," Castiel retorted, "But then I won't have to watch you fail."

Dean felt as if he had been slapped in the face by that comment. The anger once again began to rise in his belly.

"I'm sorry, Dean," the angel continued, "I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does."

Dean just stared at the angel in disbelief. He didn't have time to retort because Castiel's lips came crashing down on his own. Dean's eyes widened as he tried to push the angel away. When Castiel finally released him Dean glanced nervously at Sam only to find his younger brother completely still, almost frozen.

"Do not worry, I froze him momentarily. He has no idea what is going on."

"What the hell, Cas?" was all that Dean was able to say before the angel was kissing him again. The angel completely embraced Dean and deepened the kiss with a sense of urgency that made Dean panic. Suddenly he was afraid that Cas might die and leave him. Castiel separated himself from Dean and pulled out a box cutter.

"Even though I may have lost my faith in you Dean, I never once regretted my decision."

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" Sam's voice jolted Dean back into the present.

Castiel said nothing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on having at least one more chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
